Felicity's Dream
by bri206
Summary: What if Felicity was abducted by the aliens instead of everyone else. She will get to live her dream reality and Oliver and the others will do everything in their power to get her back. But will it be enough? Will she want to leave her perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came my mind a while after I watched the 100th episode of Arrow and I just wanted to do Felicity's version and I hope you like it!**

After getting everyone back, from the mind control, everyone started to make their way back to Star Labs. When Felicity turned around to follow everyone, something caught her eye. It was something shiny and she turned back around to check it out. When she made her way to the object she knelt down and found a ring. Before she could get up a stream of light illuminated around her and she felt herself being lifted and disappearing and before she disappeared for good, she heard several people yelling her name and then nothing.

* * *

Breathing in the luxurious smell of cinnamon and pine, she opened her eyes peacefully and let the haze clear away. When her senses started to come back she immediately felt the silky sheets under her finger tips that she reveled in, and really opened her eyes to the room that surrounded her. Above her hung a black square lantern that looked sheek against the white walls around her. And with a smile she stretched her arms and sat up. After looking out to the French doors beside her, she slowly made her way out of the bed.

Taking a quick glance out through the doors, she could see the sun behind the tall trees that scattered throughout the large backyard. With her smile growing wider she made her way out of the room.

Walking through the simplistic hall towards the stairs, she looked at the pictures that decorated the white walls. The pictures of her life, and not just hers, but Oliver's as well. Their love story all told through those many pictures.

Making her way down the stairs, she could smell the cinnamon spiced pecan pancakes, with the coffee wafting through the air. Quickly taking the last few steps towards the kitchen, she was greeted to an empty kitchen. The sight made her smile falter until she heard soft voices coming from the other side of the island.

"Oh, good you're up" Oliver said kneeling in front of something she couldn't see.

"Well your pancakes are quite convincing" she said with a smile.

And with a soft smile Oliver keeps looking at the thing in front of him and says excitedly "Come here, I want to show you something" and Felicity slowly makes her way over to him.

As he turns continuing to kneel, the object quickly comes into view. "Elizabeth wants to show you something" Oliver says happily while still looking at the baby in front of him.

At the sight of her 10-month-old daughter, she quickly kneels as well.

"Now show Mommy what you showed me" Oliver said in happy voice while holding his daughter's hands with his fingers.

"What do you want to show me" Felicity asked in the same voice while looking at her daughter with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

And the baby girl only responds with an excited giggle and a bounce to which Oliver follows her every move. As he slowly moves his fingers forward with the little girl still holding on, and walking with him, she gets more excited the closer she gets to Felicity. When she's about half way to her mother, Oliver slowly let's go and moves his hands to catch her if she falls, and lets her finish walking to Felicity.

As the baby begins to walk by herself, Felicity reaches her arms towards her, encouraging her to keep walking and is in absolute euphoria. After taking three full steps she reaches her mother and Felicity pulls her up in the air and stands up and brings her in for a huge hug. Soon Oliver comes in joins his girls in the hug.

After pulling Elizabeth out of the hug, Felicity holds her to look at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, my God, Oliver she just walked" Felicity said in excitement, and then she turns around to look him in the eye as the thought truly wrapped around her head. "She just walked, Oliver. Our baby just walked, and we just got to witness it."

"I know" he sharing her grin.

"I love you" she said still gazing in his eyes, while holding her baby to her chest.

"I love you too" he responds while engulfing her in another hug and softly feels Elizabeth between them, and gives Felicity a kiss.

* * *

After the relaxed morning, they decide to head to the lair. When they arrive the first thing that catches Felicity's eye is the fern. As soon as she lays her eyes on it, a vision of her in a red dress, giving the fern to Oliver, appears in her mind, and once it's over she shakes her head a little bit trying to figure out what just happened.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asks looking at her.

"Yeah, no I'm fine, just a little De Ja vu" she said with hesitation, but deep down she knew it wasn't De Ja Vu, but something else. But she just shook it away and continued her search for the next lead on the murder mystery she was studying and let that engross her for the rest of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the kind words. So, this next chapter is going to be in Oliver's point of view I think I'm going to keep alternating throughout the story. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the comments coming, because I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **I do not own Arrow.**

As soon as Oliver and Barry get everyone back from the min control, he thought it was over. He thought that they could go home, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

As soon as he started walking towards Star Labs with everyone else, he heard his name being yelled and when he turned around the sight before him made his blood run cold.

"Felicity" he yelled back as the light engulfed her. Before he realized it, he was running towards her and Barry flashed beside him, trying to catch her, but before he could get to her she disappeared.

When Oliver finally reached the spot, she was just in he looked up and fell to his knees and the last word that fell into the air was the cry "Felicity".

* * *

Once they all made it back to Star Labs, Oliver was in a mixture of disbelief, ferocity, and determination.

"We need to get her back; we need to figure out where they went" Oliver said in his commanding voice.

"Oliver, we will, I promise we will find her" Barry said trying to calm him down with a sympathetic voice.

Once everyone was inside Oliver finally gave up. He fell into the closest chair and brought his elbows to his knees and let his face fall into his hands, defeated.

Sara, Dig, Barry, and Thea gave each other hopeless looks, because they know if they can't find Felicity, this will destroy Oliver. While the others who didn't know Oliver and Felicity as well, just gave sympathetic looks.

With a tentative step, Thea walked closer to Oliver and quietly said "Ollie, we're going to find her, ok. I promise."

And just like that he took a deep breath and got his composure back and stood up and started commanding orders.

"We need to get back to Star City."

"Wait, all of us" Jax asked.

"Yes, everyone we need all the will power we have" Oliver said grabbing his bow and walking towards the door with purpose. And as he said the last words he was gone.

* * *

When they finally reached Star City 2 hours later, thanks to the Legends, they all walked into the lair.

"Hey, back already" Curtis asked, when he saw Oliver and the team walk in.

And then as more people filled into the space Renée asked, "What the hell is going on?"

After everyone was in, the people who had never been in the Arrow cave before looked at the room in complete awe.

"Felicity was abducted by the aliens and we need to find her" Oliver responded flatly as he made his way to the computers. "Cisco" he said sternly.

"Yes" Cisco said coming closer to Oliver.

"How do you do that vibe thing" Oliver asked.

"Oh, all I need is something of Felicity's" Cisco said looking at Oliver.

And Oliver thought for a second and said "I'll be right back" as he walked to the back.

When Oliver returned, he was holding a pair of Felicity's back up glasses she insisted they keep just in case of an emergency.  
"Will these work" he asked holding them to Cisco.

"Yeah their perfect" Cisco said as he took the glasses.

When he took the glasses, he saw her. She was strapped in a cocoon and it looked like she was in a coma like state. And then just as quickly as he saw her, she was gone.

"Well did you see her" Oliver asked with a hint of desperation behind his tone.

"Yeah" he said as he noticed that Dig, Barry, Sara, and the rest of Team Arrow stood behind Oliver looking with the same concern.

"Well is she hurt" Oliver pressed when he noticed that Cisco didn't go on.

"No, at least she didn't look hurt. She's in a coma type trance, and unfortunately the ship gave absolutely no clues as to where she is." Cisco said

Oliver let out a deep breath and turned to Curtis, "can you track somehow?"

"Um, I mean if I had something to track her then yeah"

"How about this" Cisco asked pulling a piece of alien tech out of his bag.

"Whoa, where did you get that" Curtis asked looking with wide eyes.

"I may have stolen it when we first found the ship" Cisco said handing it over.

"Can you do it" Oliver asked ignoring the confrontation, with his hands on his hips.

"I mean I would have to hack into this, and considering I've never seen this kind of tech before

"Curtis" Oliver said sternly.

"Yes. I can try" Curtis said while nodding his head.

"Good, then Cisco and Ray help Curtis" Oliver said calling over to Ray and they made their way over to the work bench and began working.

As soon as the three men went to work, the alarms on the computers went off.

"Now what" Oliver asked exasperated.

"Looks like the aliens followed us here" Barry said looking at the monitors.

"Great" Oliver mumbled. "Alright everyone suit up."

"Wait even us" Rory asked.

"Yes, even you, I need my team out there" Oliver said and then quickly turned his gaze to Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, do you think you can run the coms?"

"Yeah" she says nodding and making her way to the computers.

And with that they suited up and left.

* * *

When the teams get to the location of the aliens, they are surprised to see that there are only about 20 of them, which equaled a quick battle and it only left Oliver confused and a little worried, but he quickly pushed it away. He knew the quicker they got this done the quicker they would get to Felicity, he just hoped the men would have a location when he got back, but deep down he knew that that was a long shot.

And with that they all left the sight and went back to the cave

When everyone gets back into the lair, there is a tiny explosion on the work table.

"What happened" Oliver asked walking towards them.

"Well, apparently, hacking alien technology with human technology does not work" Ray said.

"Yeah, we need a regulator to even out the playing field" Cisco added giving a huge sigh.

"Wait, you said regulator" Curtis said getting excited.

"Yes, I said regulator" Cisco said looking over at him annoyed.

"There was a prototype Vanhorn Industries was working on a few years ago for NASA," Curtis says, as Cisco goes to the computer beside him and starts looking up the information Curtis is saying.

"But I don't know if they perfected it…"

"Oh, they perfected it alright, it says that a doctor by the name of Laura Washington stole the prototype and has been artificially augmenting herself with the technology" Cisco said

"It says here that the implant gives her enhanced strength, stamina and electricity based power" Curtis finished.

"Alright, well can you track down where she is" Oliver asked crossing his arms.

"Already done, she's at a warehouse in the Glades" Cisco said.

"Alright, lets…"

"Oh Ollie, me and Kara can get that" Barry said, "don't you think you should rest your leg"

"I'm fine" Oliver says gritting his teeth.

"No, really just come with a plan for when we go rescue Felicity, and we'll be right back." And before he could argue, they were gone.

With an angry huff, Oliver gritted his teeth even more.

"Hey, we'll find her and we will bring her home" Dig said clapping his partner on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Oliver said with a sad tone.


	3. Chapter 3

The night is calm and crystal clear, and the only thing that is heard throughout the large luxurious room is deep shallow breathing.

"That was… oh man that never gets old" Felicity says rolling off of Oliver.

"Yeah" he says with a wide grin.

"Can I ask you something" she asks trying to get her breathing under control, and Oliver only answers with a nod. "Am I better than every girl you've ever been with"

"Hundred times over and then some."

And she gives a wide grin that reaches her eyes and rolls over to give him a kiss.

"We should probably get some rest before someone gets us up" she says.

"You don't want to go another round."

"Well its either that or we go sleep deprived tomorrow."

"I'd be ok with that."

"Of course, you would because this is coming from the same man who lives off of less than 10 hours of sleep a week."

"Hey it works."

And she smiles and then bites her bottom lip and hesitates while looking into his crystal blue eyes and finally gives in.

"Fine, but you owe me" she says while kissing him.

"Oh yeah" he says while flipping her over, and the rest of the night is spent in pure bliss and minor interruptions.

* * *

The next morning Felicity opened her eyes to the sun creeping over her face and an arm over her torso. When she got, her surroundings figured out, she saw Oliver sleeping peacefully beside her. After gazing at the wondrous sight for a few minutes, she carefully rolled out of bed without waking him and went downstairs.

Once she reaches the living room she slightly trips over the rug and knocks down a picture. Luckily the picture did not break nor make any sound that could wake up the sleeping home, because of the muffle of the rug. When she picks up the picture and looks at it her mind suddenly presents a vision.

In the vison, she sees Oliver laughing while lying in the sand, and then it shifts over to him sitting across from her while eating lobster and smiling his special smile towards her. And then it goes to him laying beneath her watching her with intensity while she gives him pleasure.

And as quickly as it started it was over and she took a deep breath and blinked a couple times and shook her head side to side once. And before she knew what she was doing the word flew out of her mouth.

"Bali"

She quickly puts the picture back and goes into the kitchen to make coffee. Once the coffee is in her hand, she leans against the counter and sips it slowly, while her mind replays what just happened.

She has a hard time comprehending the two visions that have come to her. 'Were they real' she keeps asking herself.

"You ok" a deep familiar voice asks, breaking her trance.

"Yeah, no I'm fine" she says looking at Oliver who is leaning against the doorway with Elizabeth in his arms looking at her mother with a bright smile.

"Are you sure because whatever's going on in your head looks like it's pretty intense."

"Yeah well there's a lot up here" she says while lightly poking her forehead, which suddenly strikes another vison.

She sees Oliver point his finger at her and then slowly touches her forehead and then gives her a large smile.

"Earth to Felicity"

"What" she asks shaking the vision away.

"I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast.

"Um no actually I think I'm gonna go for a walk or work which ever one comes first" she says babbling and quickly making her way out of the room and then quickly runs upstairs to get dressed. Leaving Oliver confused and curious.

"Ok" he says slowly and then shakes his head and looks at the baby girl in his arms and says, "well I bet your hungry" and she only responds by throwing her hands to his chin and squealing. "That's what I thought" and with that he got her situated and made breakfast.

After getting dressed and leaving the house in a rush, Felicity goes to the one place she hopes that will bring her normalcy, her job at Queen Inc. Once she arrives at her office she is relieved to have made it all the way without any disturbances and then she closes the door and leans on it.

* * *

After taking a couple deep breaths she finally pushes herself off the door and makes her way to her desk. When she sits down she is immediately welcomed to several pictures decorating her desk. One of them is the first family picture she took with Oliver and Elizabeth after her daughter's birth. Another one is of her outside of the building with the name _Smoak Industries_ grazing the top, which was the original name of her company until she married Oliver and decided to bring the family name back into the business. And the last one is of her and Oliver's wedding day. She has her gown on and they have their foreheads together gazing at each other lovingly.

At the sight of that picture she smiles to herself and then reminisces in the memory and then slowly brings herself back to reality. After she enjoys her little trip down memory lane of her happy memories, she quickly pushes her chair back which causes her elbow to knock something on the ground. When she leans down to pick it up she immediately picks up a red pen. When she touches the red pen, several flashes erupt in her mind.

The first one is of her spinning in her chair in a cubical and her eyes meeting crystal blue ones and the man in front of her saying "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." And then it quickly transitions into the next one. She is sitting across from Oliver and he says with a smile "It was red". And then it goes into the last one where Oliver gets on one knee and picks up the red pen and slowly gets up and gives it to her while letting his hand linger across hers. And then it was over, and she takes a deep breath and falls back into reality.

After the latest flashes, she finally lets the idea in, that the flashes…. the memories are real and her reality is not. With this revelation, she sits back in her chair and lets her mind drift to her next move.

* * *

After discovering that she was in an alternate reality or a dream world, she couldn't quite figure out which one it was, she finally went home. As her heels reached the steps of the porch, she tiredly reached her hand to the door and slowly opened it.

When she made it inside she finally released a heavy sigh that she had been holding in all day, as she leaned her back to the door.

"Hey, your home" Oliver said coming from the kitchen.

The sound of his voice caught her off guard and made her tense up. Back at the office after fighting with herself about what to do with the situation, she finally came to the conclusion that she should find a way out of this place as quickly as possible to get back to her own world.

When she didn't respond to Oliver's greeting he made his way to her and tried again.

"I got worried about you when you left so quickly this morning, but I figured it probably had something to do with that Wayne Corp. merger. So, I thought that I would make your favorite, my Chicken Cordon Bleu, and put Ellie to bed early and let you relax."

But as he was talking all Felicity's plans went out the window because all she could think about was how much she loved him and how much she missed him, and how much she wanted him And without thinking she walked over to him and crushed her lips to his. Once Oliver quickly responded, the kiss became struck with intensity, causing Oliver to push her against the closest wall and run his hands all over her body.

With this new action, Felicity responded by lifting her right leg and pulling it to him to push him closer to her. And Oliver soon let his lips roam to her neck and she quickly brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and quickly lifted it off of him, exposing his beautiful chest. And then Oliver took her shirt and ripped it open, letting the buttons scatter to the ground and he picked her up.

And without so much as a glance and the food forgotten, Oliver carried Felicity up to their room with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Once they made it to the master bedroom Oliver laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her down her toned stomach. Taking his time, he came across her skirt and quickly with care unzipped it and pulled it down her legs and threw it behind his shoulder. Kissing his way back to her lips, he moved them to the middle of the bed and they both continued to help each other shed the rest of their clothing.

Once they are both contently naked, their pent up sexual tension gets the best of them and they both embrace each other and confess their love, through many ways.

* * *

After coming down from an intense and utterly fantastic orgasm, Felicity decides that she doesn't want to leave, she doesn't want to go back. Because she finally gotten everything that she always wanted and she can't imagine giving it up. So, in that very moment she decides her fate, and deep down knows that this is where she belongs.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple hours, Barry and Kara come back with the regulator.

"Here you go, although it doesn't look like much" Barry said.

"Maybe not, but it had the power we need to find Felicity" Cisco said while taking the regulator out of Barry's hands.

"So, it will work" Oliver asked coming to stand by Cisco.

"Yes, it will work. Do you doubt Felicity?"

"No, but you're not Felicity."

"I'm not Felicity" he mumbled. "No, I'm not but, I promise, it will work."

And as he said that he put the regulator on the alien tech and slowly backed away, watching it carefully. After it didn't blow up, he said "See I told you it would work."

And then coordinates popped up on the computer screen.

"Success" Curtis said, raising his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, I wouldn't start celebrating just yet" Cisco said taking a seat at the computer.

"Why, what's wrong" Barry asked.

"These coordinates are negative" Cisco responded.

"Yeah, so" Oliver said.

"So, the only time coordinates are negative are when…. Oh no."

"What Cisco" Oliver demanded.

"Felicity isn't here, she's in space" he said turning to Oliver who took a very deep breath.

"Well that's new" Barry said.

"Sara, do you think you can get us up there" Oliver said ignoring him.

"Yeah, I think so, but I've never tried it before."

"Well it's only chance of getting her back" Oliver said walking towards the case that held his suit, "and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back."

And with that, they were all preparing for the craziest trip that anyone has been on, except maybe Kara, with her being an alien.

* * *

When everyone was settled on the ship Sara took a deep breath and only pretended like she knew what she was doing, when in reality she had absolutely no idea how

to get them into space. She knew time travel but when it came to space travel she knew absolutely nothing. But non-the less she took a chance.

"Sara, do you know what you're doing" Ray asked.

"Yes" she said annoyed.

"Ok, well"

"Shut up, Ray" she said as she decided that it was now or never and with one swift move she pushed on the accelerator lever and they were gaining speed. "Hold on."

Once they arrived in Space, they immediately found the Dominators ship.

* * *

"There it is" Kara said pointing out the ship.

"Whoa, that is huge" Cisco said.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it, and I've traveled through time and different dimensions" Barry said.

"Alright, let's get in there without getting noticed" Sara said easing the Waverider to the larger ship and successfully landed without anyone noticing.

"Alright, what's the plan" Sara asked turning toward Oliver.

"We find Felicity, and do that by whatever means necessary" Oliver said in a stern voice.

* * *

As they made their way out of the Waverider they decide to split up with team arrow with Barry taking one sector and team Legends and Kara taking another.

Once the two teams went their separate ways, they ran into their fair share of aliens, but Oliver had one mission, to find Felicity.

"Cisco, do you have anything?"

"No, still trying to get a heat signature."

"Wait, I think I found something" Curtis said.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the East Wing down a narrow hallway."

"Go, we'll them busy" Dig said.

And without a second thought Oliver followed Curtis' instructions to his girl.

As Oliver caught away from the group he headed down a narrow hallway and found a door that automatically opened. The site before him made him take a deep

breath and made him finally breath for the first time since he had been in Central City. He found her. She was in a cocoon type shell unconscious.

When he saw her, he started running over to her and unhooking the tentacle type wires that were attached to the back of her head and slowly eased her out of the

shell.

When he got her to the center of the room, he knelt down with her in his arms.

"Felicity… Felicity…wake up" he went on with worry coating his voice.

When she didn't stir, his breathing started to become more shallow and he became extremely nervous. He pressed two fingers to her neck, and found a strong pulse,

which confused him even more. But before he could think any more about it, he heard a loud explosion from outside of the door. Without thinking he, lifted her up and

carried her bridal style towards the door.

When it opened, he took a quick peek to find dead aliens scattered throughout the shallow hall, and carefully but efficiently made his way to the end of the hall to find

the others.

After following the sound of bullets flying and lasers being fired he finally found his crew. When Digg sees him, he asks "Did you find her"

"Yes, and we need to get out of here" Oliver said over the loud sounds of fighting.

And the group starts to retreat.

"Go, I'll hold them off" Kara said as she continued to fight the Dominators.

And no one bothered to argue with her and they were on their way to the ship.

* * *

When they got on the Waverider, Nate immediately guided Oliver to the Med Bay, while Sara went to the controls to get them out of there. Once she got the ship off

of the ground she slowly eased her way out but highly aware of Kara behind them with an army following her.

"There's to many" Kara said.

"Kara get in" Sara said.

"But"

"KARA"

And with that Kara blew one last breath of cold air and then flew into the open hatch and with one flip of a switch they were out of there.

Meanwhile in the Med Bay, Oliver laid Felicity on the medical chair and Gideon went to work.

"What's wrong with her" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely nothing Mr. Queen. It appears that she is in a coma type state."

"So, what does that mean" Oliver said losing his patience.

"It means that she has to wake up on her own" Barry responded with a downcast tone.

With a deep breath, Oliver turns around and steadies his breathing. And before they knew they were landing back in Star City.

When Sara got back to the Bay and saw all of the sad looks and knew immediately that things weren't good.

"What happened" she asked Dig who was the closest to the door.

Taking a deep breath, he began to speak "Felicity's in a coma."

"What" she asked immediately looking at Oliver, who looked like he was about to lose it.

Walking towards him "she can stay here, and have Gideon watch over her."

"No, it's ok, I'm going to take her back to the lair, and have Kaitlyn watch over her" he said lifting his head to meet her eyes.

And with one quick glance to his eyes, hers immediately softened.

"Ok."

And with that, Oliver carefully lifted her off the chair and with all eyes on him, made his way out of the room and off the ship.

* * *

When he got to the lair, Cisco, Kaitlyn and Curtis all turned their attention to him. When they saw Felicity they all stood up and all asked a million questions at the

same time.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok"

"Is she…"

"No, she's not dead" Oliver quickly answered Cisco's unanswered question. "But she is in a coma" he said laying her on the med table. "Kaitlyn, will you keep an eye

on her and just…" he choked on his last word.

"Oliver, I will do everything I can, I promise."

"Thank you" he said in a small voice.

After everyone had adjusted back into the lair, Cisco and Curtis immediately dove into finding the Dominators and tried to figure out their next move.

* * *

While everyone was occupied doing their own thing, Oliver silently slipped into the back where Felicity was being kept. When he saw her, his breath caught in his

throat.

She was laying on the bed unconscious and she looked like a small, helpless child. And he hated seeing her like this and realizing that he couldn't do anything to help

her. He hated every moment of it.

Making his way over to her, he gently sat beside her on the bed, and took her hand in his and ran his fingers over knuckles and gently brought it to his lips.

"Felicity, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. Please, baby wake up. I can't do this without you" he said with tears silently escaping his eyes. He then closed his

eyes tightly and brought his forehead to hers and then gave her a gentle but meaningful kiss to her temple. "I love you Felicity, please come back to me."

And with one last touch and one last look, he slowly got up and wiped the remaining tears from his cheek and made his way back to the others.

When he got back to the main room, the first words that came to his ears were…

"We have a problem" Cisco said.

"What is it?"

"We need to get back to the secret base."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I am so sorry for the delay on this but I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

After making her decision to stay in the dream world, Felicity couldn't help but feel unfulfilled. But she didn't know why because she had everything that she could have asked for right in front of her. She had Oliver, a daughter, and her team. But she brushed it off, once she saw Oliver and Elizabeth.

But one night her unfulfillment was at her peak. That night Oliver had made dinner for her and for desert he had surprised her with chocolate soufflés, and when he had laid it in front of her another memory crossed her mind. It was the first memory she had had in days. This one was different than the others though because it was two events mixed together.

One of them was of Oliver proposing to her by the water with lights decorated everywhere and a big crowd surrounding them. And the other was of them at their dining table and a ring perfectly placed in a chocolate soufflé, much like the one in front of her. As the two very different scenarios fought to make their presence in her head, all she could do is try to shake it away and prevent the massive headache that was starting to form.

"Are you ok" Oliver asked looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah" she says when the visions are over and looks at Oliver. "I'm fine, I just have a major headache."

"Ok" Oliver said, not looking convinced, but dropping it for the moment.

And with a fake smile, she distracted herself with the soufflé.

* * *

When she went to bed that night, she closed her eyes but sleep never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Oliver passed out beside her. She had longed to see that sight in so many months that they had been apart.

After gazing at the beautiful man for what felt like hours but in reality, must have been no more than 15 minutes, she heard a small cry come from the monitor beside her.

From the moment, she heard it, she quickly got up and went to the other room. When she reached the baby girls room, she saw her little girl on her feet holding onto the bars, with big alligator tears in her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart" she said quickly walking towards the crib and picking her up. As soon as she did, the little girl calmed down and held onto her very tightly.

After checking her diaper and making sure she wasn't hungry, she realized that the baby girl just wanted to revel in her warmth and love.

When they made their way to the rocking chair near the window, she took a seat and started rocking in a soothing motion back and forth.

As she gazed into the crystal blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, she couldn't help but smile and feel happy. And for the first time in the last couple days she finally realized why she felt so disconnected, and it was because while she loved this little girl with all her heart, deep down she knew it wasn't real. And without thinking she started talking to the baby in her arms.

"You know, I never knew that I wanted kids until I met you. In fact, kids never ever seemed like a possibility, well that is until Oliver and I left for our little adventure. I mean even then kids seemed so distant, to the point to where they would never exist.

But I knew one thing, and that was that I loved Oliver and I would do anything to be with him." As she said this she continued to rock the baby and look out into the starry night.

"When I was, younger I watched my mother struggle to raise me by herself and I swore that I was never going to let my child feel the way that I felt when she was gone and I certainly was never going to let them grow up without a father. And I told myself that I was not going to let that happen even if that meant I never brought one into the world. And so, I never let the idea cross my mind.

But you, you make me throw all of those thoughts out the window" she said laying her eyes on the beautiful dozing baby.

"A part of me imagined this for us, a little girl wrapped around Oliver's little finger and maybe a little boy who looked at him like he was his hero. And I knew that both of those children would be so loved, because I've felt it, and it is truly one of the most incredible feelings ever; to be loved by Oliver Queen. But imagination and reality are two completely different things."

When Elizabeth's eyes finally closed, Felicity continued to rock and think about her life, and what could have been. Her thoughts kept drifting off to the what if's that lye in their love story.

What if they never left Ivy Town, and Oliver would have proposed that night. Would they have gotten married and stayed in the suburbs and raised a family? And if they did would she have this precious little girl in her arms right now.

And then the other what if kept creeping in, the more logical what if. The one where Oliver hadn't lied about William, would they have been married now. But more importantly, would they be living this life right now. Would they have moved into this perfect house right outside the city, and would she be pregnant with her little girl?

But at the end of the day, all they were, were what if's and she knew that they were only dreams that couldn't come true therefore not worth wasting her time over.

And as she continued to absentmindedly rock back in forth, the question that had been bothering her all day and night finally surfaced. 'What would happen if she went back?'

Her biggest fear was that once she left, she would never get this, and that absolutely terrified her. Because knowing what you could have had is so much worse when you know that deep down you will never get it.

When she finally takes a deep breath, and comes out her thoughts, she is instantly welcomed to a peaceful sleeping beauty. And when she knows that Elizabeth is not waking up any time soon, she slowly gets up from the rocking chair and goes over to the crib and lays her baby down softly and pulls a blanket over her delicate body.

"Sweet dreams my love" she said softly before giving her one final kiss, and then made her way out of the nursery.

When she reached the master bedroom she saw Oliver in the exact same place that she left him and she couldn't help but smile. He was sleeping on his side with his arms stretched out, almost as if he was waiting for her. And without so much as another thought, she climbed slowly into bed making sure she didn't wake him.

When she was settled, her theory was proven right, when he pulled her close to him into a spooning position, and for the first time that night she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I am so sorry this has taken me so long, writers block and busyness do not go well together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Stepping off the ship, they make their way back to the secret base they had been occupying. When the doors are opened, Cisco sets his course to the computers.

As everyone make's their way inside, Oliver is the last to appear, carrying the woman he loves. Instead of following the others back to the main area, he takes her to the camper.

Before he closes the door, he hears Cisco say, "they are on their way."

Lying her down on the small couch, he brushed away from her face.

"I will come back to you, please come back to me." And giving her one final kiss, he makes his way to the others.

After saying his goodbyes to Felicity, Oliver leaves the camper and joins the rest of them about to go into the awaited battle. When he emerges into the room, everyone goes silent as they watch their fearless leader walk towards them. Determination paints his face as he walks to the front of room.

"So, what's the plan?" Sara asked.

Turning around and looking at her, he takes a deep breath. "The plan is to get rid of these aliens. I don't intend on this being a fair fight. We will do whatever it takes to rid of them, for good."

Breaking the intense look Oliver is giving his team and the others, Cisco announces "They're here."

"Alright everyone, suit up."

And with that they all left to end this battle once and for all.

Arriving on the rooftop of the battle with the Dominators, the Superhero's unite. With Oliver at the point, the team stand behind him and analyze the situation before them. And with a beat of silence, they all charge towards the epic battle before them.

As everyone makes it to the middle, they attack their own aliens, with no mercy. Each hero uses their specialized powers and abilities to fight their opponents. And when one was down and losing, someone was always there to help overpower the enemy.

While everyone continues to keep the battle rolling, Barry attaches bombs to all the aliens while they are distracted and before they know it, Oliver is yelling "Blow It" to Caitlyn who sets off the bombs.

And just like that, the Dominators were retreating and eventually none of them were in sight.

"Well… that went well" Barry said.

After the victorious battle, everyone comes in celebrating, but Oliver only has his sights set on one thing… his girl. Running over to the camper, he opens the door and walks in.

"Felicity" he says sitting down watching her and trying to wake her up. "Felicity" he says smiling, thinking that since the Dominators are gone, she has to wake up. But when she doesn't move, his smile falters.

He tries again, but she still doesn't respond and reality comes crashing down on him. The reality that she my never wake up. Without knowing what's happen, he falls to his knees while grasping her hand and tears begin to form in his blue eyes. Without warning the tears they slowly escape their barrier.

Taking a steadying breath, he stands up and the feeling of wanting to hold her overpowers him and he goes to the head of the sofa and carefully lifts her head so he can slide behind her.

When she is settled on top of his chest, he pulls her as close as possible and holds her. When her head is pressed against his heart, he finally lets every piece of grief he has been keeping at bay for the last couple days, all out.

With his head pressed to hers, he cries. He cries for the love he lost but most importantly, He cries for the woman that he may never see again.

"Felicity, please don't leave me"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm sorry it was so short, but I promise the conclusion will he posted tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, guys, so much for bearing with me in this story, I hope you enjoyed it and without further ado, here is the conclusion.**

The morning after her bonding moment with her daughter, Felicity wakes up to an empty bed. Stretching her arms up while she sits up, she looks around the room in hopes of finding Oliver. When her senses are in full affect, she is met with nothing but silence and the beautiful glow of the sun.

Standing up, she makes her way out of the room and downstairs. When she walks into the kitchen she is once again welcomed to an empty room, but then she hears a glorious sound, the sound of her little girl's laughter.

Looking out the window, she sees Oliver and Elizabeth laying on a blanket in the green grass, eating what looks like breakfast. Spending another moment allowing herself to bask in her beautiful family, she then walks into the magnificent morning. As soon as her feet touch the soft grass, she is immediately welcomed to her daughter smiling at her.

"Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Oliver asked smiling at her.

"Good" she says matching his bright smile, but she immediately sees something in his eyes. Was that uncertainty?

Whatever it was, it was gone as soon as it appeared, and he was suddenly motioning for her to sit down. When she is settled on the blanket, Oliver gives her a plate of French toast and eggs.

While they eat, Elizabeth is more focused on the flowers she is picking, than her own her breakfast. All Felicity can do is gaze lovingly at her precious daughter, but what she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one gazing.

Oliver watched Felicity's every movement, and she looked as beautiful as ever with her natural curly hair flowing in the soft morning wind. But something was bugging him, and he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

He felt this pain in his heart, as if he knew that he had let her go, but he didn't know why, but the time would soon come when it would all make sense.

"Oliver? Are you ok?" she asks looking at him worried.

Breaking his train of thought, "Yes, just thinking."

And with that, she just nods and turns her attention to the little girl trying to give her a purple wildflower. "Thank you, it's so pretty" she says grabbing the flower and bringing it to her nose and closing her eyes trying to embrace the smell.

This action causes Elizabeth to burst into her melodic laughter, which brings both Oliver and Felicity into breathtaking smiles.

MEANWHILE IN CENTRAL CITY:

After hours of holding her, with her head pressed to his heart, he hears a soft knock coming from the door. Before he can answer to go away, the door opens.

"Ollie?"

Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, he is met to Barry's innocent look.

What Barry is met with, shakes him to the core. Oliver's eyes are bloodshot red from the many tears he has shed and the look in his eyes is nothing but hopelessness.

"Oh, Ollie, she didn't wake up."

It wasn't a question and Oliver knew it.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Barry?" he asks in innocently with a tone of a lost boy.

"That's not going to happen, she will come back to you, she has to back to you." He says, not really sure who he's trying to convince more.

When Oliver doesn't say anything Barry quickly sets himself into action.

"Let's get her back to Star Labs, where Caitlyn can keep an eye on her vitals."

And he's afraid his friend will fight him on this, but to his surprise Oliver gives up easily.

"Just save her, please."

"I promise."

And with that Barry quickly grabs his friend from Oliver's arms and makes a dash out of the small camper, leaving Oliver alone to dwell in his sorrow.

After everyone is settled back into Star Labs, and Felicity is hooked up to machines, Oliver immediately goes to her and never let's go of her hand, he holds onto for dear life.

"I hope she wakes up" Thea said gazing into the room that her brother resided in.

"Me too, for all of our sakes" Digg says standing beside her.

DREAM:

Towards the end of the day the feeling in Oliver's chest increased and he had a strong pulling towards Smoak Industries, and deciding to trust his instincts, he takes Elizabeth to Thea's.

When he came back home Felicity was sitting on the sofa reading one of her favorite books, and the sight itself made him want to throw every instinct he was feeling away and just hold her close. But he couldn't ignore them, so he took a deep breath and stepped into the living room.

"Hey, we should go for a drive" he says giving her a smile.

Looking up from her book she says "Ok, yeah that sounds nice."

And with that she gets up, book forgotten and takes his hand and gives him a kiss. "Is everything ok?" she asks breaking the kiss when she feels the tension in him.

"Yeah, everything's fine" he says giving her a smile he hopes is convincing, and when she doesn't question further, he grabs her hand and leads her to the door.

After driving for 15 minutes they arrive in the Smoak Technologies parking lot.  
"What are we doing here?" Felicity asked looking confused.

"I think I left something here, when I was here last."

"Oh, ok" she says getting out of the car.

When they walked into the building, Felicity took in every detail and was in awe. The luxury of the building was impeccable.

When they arrived in her old lab, she first noticed that it hadn't changed much from the last time she saw it, but then she immediately notices the green portal.

And Oliver followed behind her, it all of a sudden made sense to him, this is what the dread he had been feeling all day was leading him to… this moment. He had to let her go.

"Oliver, what's going on?" she asks turning to him looking confused.

Not knowing how to explain that she didn't belong here and it wasn't real, the words just flow out of his mouth.

"It's time to go home, Felicity." He says taking the extra steps towards her to close the distance.

"What are you talking about?"

"Felicity, this isn't real and you know it" he says cupping her cheek.

"But, it's everything I've ever wanted" she said softly closing her eyes, and her voice breaks.

"Well, Felicity just because this isn't real, doesn't mean it can't be, there's still hope" he said caressing her face.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He says trying to keep the tears that are threating to form at bay.

"Do you really think we can have this after everything we've been through?"

"Felicity, if I know anything it's that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You are the love of my life and you are the last woman I will ever love. You are my always."

As she looked in his eyes, tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you too" she said and then softly kissed him.

"It's going to be ok, I promise" he says planting a kiss to her temple.

When she pulled back she took a deep breath and with one final kiss, she turned towards the portal. And with one last look at her dream Oliver, he gave her a small and encouraging smile and she returned it. And then she stepped through the portal that would take her back to her reality.

With a surprised gasp, Felicity took her first breath back in reality and bolted up. Taking labored breaths and trying to get her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was someone calling her name and a hand taking hers.

When she started to control her breathing, the most beautiful thing came into her line of sight.

"Oliver" she said breathless.

"Hi" he said cupping her cheek.

And without thinking she launched herself into his arms and he gladly embraced her.

"Shh you're ok" he said rubbing her back while she buries her face in his shoulder, and for the first time in 4 days, he finally smiled.

He holds her on the way back home, never letting her go. She remains quite the entire ride home, and he desperately wants to know what happened but he knows that she will tell him when she's ready. And he is proved right when they get to the Loft.

Walking up to the door, he is building the courage to tell her that he is not leaving but before he can open his mouth, she mutters the words, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

She remains quiet as she walks into the modern loft, that holds so many memories between them. And then without sending even a glance around the room, she heads up the stairs into the bedroom. And when she reaches the top of the stairs she looks back at him.

"Are you coming?"

And without another thought he is following her up the stairs.

After they both take refreshing showers, they end up in bed with her head resting over his heart. In the silence of the darkness, she finally starts talking.

"You were there"

When Oliver goes still she continues.

"In my… dream, alternate reality, whatever you want to call it."

"I was?"

"Yeah, it was great." She says silently smiling.

"What happened?"

"We were happy, we had a beautiful home, no problems, and…"

"And what?" He asks when she doesn't finish.

"We had a baby girl" she says

And with that revelation, he sits up, causing her to sit up, and turns on the light, looking at her stunned.

"What?"

Seeing the hope in his eyes, she gives a ghost of a smile and tears forming in her life.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. She had your eyes and she loved you more anything, when she looked at you it was like everything she could have wanted was in your eyes. She was perfect."

A tear escapes his eye, and he grabs her hand. "Wow. I can understand why you wouldn't want to come back. How did you get back?"

"Actually, you. You told me it was time to go home, and as much as I didn't want to leave, I knew it wasn't fair to you."

Taking a deep breath, she finally brings up what she has been wanting to tell him ever since she got back.

"Oliver, I know we have our issues, but if that had shown me anything it was that, being with you, marrying you, raising a family with you, that is everything I have ever wanted. Now I know it's not that simple, but…"

And before she can finish that sentence he presses his lips to hers to show that she doesn't have to say another word because he agrees whole heartily.

And that night they agree they bask in their love and decide to never let each other go ever again.

Six Months Later, she walks down the aisle towards him and they both say their vows and whisper secret promises.

One Year Later, they welcome a beautiful baby girl named Elizabeth Moira Queen, who was perfect in every way.

And while they had their ups and downs, they lived a happy life beside each other knowing that there were no regrets because they were together.


End file.
